waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Getting Started
This is a basic walk-through on some of the very first steps you should make when starting out War of Legends. After creating your account and logging into the game, players create a new Legend that will assist in helping to build their empire. The first screen that is seen is for selecting the gender of this legend. This can be male or female. There isn't really that much of a difference other than the appearance of the legend and the abilities are identical for either. This is something seen by other players, however. Once the gender is selected, a selection of what type of avatar that will help in governing the city is selected. There are three different kinds of avatars can be selected: * Monk - Emphasis on resource productions * Seer - Emphasis on technology development * Warrior - Emphasis on creating and leading armies Keep in mind this is going to be but one of several different legends that will be encountered while playing this game, so don't concern yourself with making a mistake here. The emphasis only is general in nature and sort of indicates what sort of gameplay style is going to be done and not some sort of specific set up for the village or empire. This is a "class" for the avatar that does impact the game in some subtle but interesting ways. Finally, a selection is made for where the player is going to be starting out in the game: The general location isn't really all that important, but if there are several players that wish to join together as an alliance ahead of time, it would be very useful to have everybody located in the same "district" or location together to help cooperate with each other. Some areas are crowded, and have higher level players already established, and other areas have relatively few people. This information is shown that can help influence your decision depending on your game play style, but it should be noted that for resources and playing the game, the actual location doesn't impact the game all that much. Locations on the edge of the map will also be located near the "edge of the world" in terms of places players can travel. Constructing Your First Buildings In War of Legends there are 4 main types of resources: Copper, Food, Stone and Timber, and each time you wish to construct a building, military unit, or conduct some research you will use up some of these resources. From here, the first thing you need to accomplish is to start building resources. To do that, click on the button on the top and middle of the screen labeled "outskirts" when the mouse is hovering over the button (it is the middle of the three screen navigation buttons) and move to the resources page. From here, click on the empty resource areas and start building two of each kind of resource. Let's get started with the first buildings you can construct in the game. When the resources have all been developed to level 1, it is now time to introduce you to tasks in the game. Click on the task button and open up the window to begin performing the introductory tasks. The first task is simply logging into the game, which you have already done to get to this point. Click on the "claim your reward" button to receive a special treasure box that will contain items that can be useful for you